


Wally's Terrible Plan to Court a Robin

by The_fandom_writer_ha



Series: Birdflash Moments [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Dick loves him anyway, Fluff, Hidden Feelings, M/M, Pining, Wally is an idiot, confessed feelings, major fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_fandom_writer_ha/pseuds/The_fandom_writer_ha
Summary: Wally has a crush on his best friend and handles it in the worst way possible.
Relationships: Birdflash, Dick Grayson & Wally West, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Kid Flash/Robin
Series: Birdflash Moments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736401
Comments: 2
Kudos: 159





	Wally's Terrible Plan to Court a Robin

When Wally had gone to Mount Justice that morning, he hadn’t been expecting Robin to be there. He had been hoping Robin wouldn’t be there at all, as he had recently been avoiding his longtime friend. He didn’t exactly want to ignore his best friend, it was just that he couldn’t be around him as much anymore. He was too afraid of messing everything up, destroying the relationship he had built with the speculative Bat over many years.

Why? Why was he suddenly worried about accidentally destroying the friendship he had with the raven-haired boy? It was simple really: he didn’t want to be friends with him anymore. Wally wanted to be more than friends, more than best friends. That’s right, Wally West, the Kid Flash, wanted to date his long-time friend and fellow teammate, Robin, the Boy Wonder, and it absolutely terrified him.

It wasn’t the fact the he was pansexual that scared him, no, definitely not that. He had come to terms with that part of himself a month after he figured it out. He was scared about sharing his true feelings because Robin meant so much to him, and he didn’t want to lose what he had.

It had taken ages to get to where they were, with Batman’s super protective parenting and Robin having his own walls in place, but they had gotten as close as any two friends could be. Sure, Wally didn’t know Robin’s real identity, or his eye color, but he knew everything a good best friend should. Favorite food: mini chocolate cupcakes, not regular ones, only mini. Favorite color: blue, there was a deeper explanation behind it, but it was personal to Robin and he had told Wally he would tell him someday, when he could. Favorite Video Game: Anything he could beat Wally at. The list went on, and that was okay because Wally knew Robin knew much, much more about him, with him being the detective he was and an amazing friend. To wrap this up, Wally had worked very hard to get Robin to open up to him this much, and he really _really_ didn’t want to lose that.

His solution, being the brilliant teenage boy he was, was to pull away from Robin, to try and distance himself in futile hope that his crush would go away. It had only been a week, a week of avoiding his friend as much as possible, and he knew it was obvious, but Robin had seemed to have left him alone, until now. 

Now, Robin was sitting criss-cross and balancing on the top of the sofa, waiting for him quietly and looking at him now that he was in the room. Wally froze, not knowing what to expect, maybe anger, frustration, physical pain to his person even? What he didn’t expect was for Robin to break eye contact first and look down at his twiddling thumbs in his lap. “Did I do something wrong?” he asked in a soft voice, not meeting Wally’s eyes.

Wally simply stared at him, eyes wide. Robin looked genuinely upset. This wasn’t what he wanted! “U-uh, I – ah – um-” he stammered, not able to say anything.

Robin still just played with his thumbs. “If you wanted to cut me out, all you had to do was say so, but please don’t just leave me in the dark. I won’t be mad, just tell me why, please.” He said in an even softer voice, if that was possible. It sounded like he was almost holding back tears.

In a flash, pun intended, Wally was in front of Robin, grabbing his hands and rubbing his thumbs over the tops in an effort to soothe him. “Rob, no, _no_ I’m not trying to cut you out! I want to – I mean – I want to-” come on Wally, just spit it out before you lose him!

Robin looked up and raised an eyebrow, or rather the top of his mask that covered his eyebrow, in question “You want to…” he prompted, being patient with him, like Robin always was, because he was best friends with a speedster and patience was key when their brains moved to fast for their mouths. Damn, Robin knew him well.

Wally blushed heavily. This time he was the one looking away from Robin’s masked eyes. “I want to… to be with you. Like, actually be together, as more than best friends. That’s why I’ve been avoiding you Rob, I’ve been confused and frustrated and I didn’t want to ruin things. I still don’t want to ruin things. I’m sorry, I know it’s stupid and I promise I can get over it and act normal, just please, at least still be my friend. I just want to stay close to you.” He finished in a soft, almost pleading voice.

Robin had put on what Wally commonly referred to as a ‘Batmask’ during his little speech, not showing any emotion until Wally finished. “Are you done?” he asked in a tone that gave away nothing.

Wally gave him a confused look in response “I – I guess?” he said, still a bit nervous, but also a tad bit confused.

Robin smiled, “Good, because you’re an absolute idiot, who talks way too much, and are completely oblivious.” His smile transformed into a grin.

Wally gave him a baffled look “What?”

Dick laughed brightly and planted a kiss on Wally’s cheek, then hopped off the couch and walked away from him. “Good talk. You should probably stop avoiding me now if you plan on taking me out on a date, by the way.” He smirked and disappeared down the hall.

Wally stood there for a couple seconds, which was forever for a speedster, before his brain registered what happened “A date? Wait, _what_? Rob!” he said and sped after the Bat, who let out a signature cackle as he cartwheeled down the halls of Mount Justice.


End file.
